


It'll get better

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: Midas and his Maya [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, angst with comfort, depresso espresso, i wrote this before season 3 came out okay please listen to me, kinda sad i think, mostly mayas pov, no beta we die like men, small amounts of crying, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Midas has been sleeping around to deal with his grief, his daughter, Maya, notices it and hates it.
Relationships: Midas and Maya
Series: Midas and his Maya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792759
Kudos: 13





	It'll get better

**Author's Note:**

> read some Midas x reader porn made me wanna die kinda but yeah I did it
> 
> Also fuck this new season
> 
> Also also, since Midas is a golden girl I decided that I see him with golden fluids, like his blood and tears which is why his face when it heated up, was golden!! When your face heats up it's because of your blood rushing there, so If Midas has golden blood, that means his blushing will also be golden!

"Dad. Who's this?" Maya asked, brows furrowed as she stared at her father and the woman he had with him.

Midas was silent for some seconds. "Maya, aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?" He asked quietly, looking at her with a look of "leave right now".

But she wasn't going to, not this time. Her father brought over countless men and women with names that she couldn't ever remember. And for what? Well that's a simple answer.

So they could fuck.

Ever since Midas' wife and Maya's mother, Delilah, passed away, neither of them could get over it. Especially Midas. Maya noticed now that her father had terrible coping mechanisms. 

"Dad I don't want this lady here."

Midas sighed and rubbed his temples with one of his hands, the other still holding this nameless female's hand.

"Maya, we've been over this. Go to bed."

Maya's lower lip wobbled before she proceeded to storm off to her room in pure anger. She slammed the door behind her.

She hated it, she hated it so much. The fact that after her mom died that her dad started to whore around made her start to hate him. Was this what he did before he met mom? Atleast it's better than drinking or doing drugs, but still.

She couldn't ever sleep because of it, she'd only know it was over when she heard the front door open then close, signaling that Midas decided that all he wanted was the sex, nothing more.

It broke her heart.

Most of the people would try to convince Midas to let them stay, or that maybe they should do it again some other time, or perhaps they should get to know each other. He always said no, he never let them just- stay. Midas was still grieving, Maya could tell, but why wouldn't he just say something about it?

Why couldn't he just tell her why he was doing this? Maya deserves an answer right? This is her dad, he has to tell her these things. Right?

Well, of course not, each time she asked or said she never wanted the person he brought over there, he'd glare and tell her to go back to bed. She couldn't stand it, she just wanted him to be happy, but if this was how then he should still be depressed about his late wife.

Maya laid still in her bed as she heard someone knock on her bedroom door.

"Maya dear? Is it alright if I come in?" She heard Midas ask softly on the other side.

Silence.

The door opened slowly and quietly, then was soon shut behind Midas as well. She heard his socks on the floor as he walked over. Glaring behind her, Maya saw her father in some old t-shirt and shorts, his after-sex clothes he always wore.

She groaned and turned away. "What do you want, dad? Go away."

"I.. I just wanted.." Midas was quiet for some seconds that felt like forever before he spoke again. "I just wanted to apologize." He finally said.

Maya scoffed and sat up, glaring at her father in the dark. She turned on her bedside lamp to get a better look at him.

"I don't want your stupid ass apologies dad."

Midas looked taken back by the sudden behavior Maya had. His expression softened as well as his eyes did as he looked at her.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Maya." Midas started, plopping down on the foot of her bed.

Maya glared icy daggers at him.

"I just.. I just thought that if I-" Midas started.

"If I.. If I did it I'd.. I'd forget that I- that I'm the reason." Midas said, covering his mouth.

Maya's glare suddenly went away.

Suddenly, it all makes sense now.

"She told me. She said- she said to not- to not do it- but I-"

Midas looked over to Maya, his face golden due to the golden tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"But I did it anyway." Midas said waterily.

"And now she's not here because of my mistake." He whispered, not daring to speak any louder lest he begin sobbing profusely infront of his daughter.

Midas looked away from Maya, afraid of what it was that was going on through her head.

"I know that I go out and pick up strangers to sleep with while we dance, drink and snort or even inject ourselves with things, but never.." Midas gulped. "Never have I dreamed of doing any of these things in my life before I'd ever met your mother."

"Then why..?" Maya asked, finally speaking up.

"Why now?"

Midas was silent, it looked like he didn't have an answer to it.

"I don't know. I guess.. I just want to feel her touch again." Midas chuckled bitterly. "I don't even want to have sex with these people, but I just can't find it in me to ask them to take it slow."

"Nobody has ever had such a strong grip on me like she did."

"Maybe if you wait, someone good will come up."

"Nobody compares to your mother, Maya. She was so beautiful, I'm so jealous of how you look more like her than me because yeah, she's way more beautiful than I am."

Midas looked at Maya. "You're so beautiful. Just like she was. You're more like her with each passing year."

There was a sudden silence in the air that neither of them liked.

"Well dad, maybe if you didn't go to fucking clubs to get high and wasted and whore yourself off, you wouldn't be so depressed right now."

Midas was stunned as he looked over to Maya, brows raised in surprise.

"Maybe if you could just be a fucking alpha instead of a beta, you wouldn't be a slut! You'd be doing your thing and being fucking happy! Mom would want you to, she'd probably even want you to move on from her! But no, instead you're whoring off because you blame yourself for her death and can't handle your self hate!"

Maya had suddenly realized she was crying, but still continued.

"Give yourself some fucking love dad, mom and I know you deserve it and need it, so why the fuck won't you?" Maya rubbed her teary face and eyes.

"See what you fucking did dad? You made me cry!!"

Midas felt his own golden tears start to slip out of his eyes.

"I'd say I hate you but I don't, I'm just mad at you for being a stupid idiot right now."

Not really knowing what else it was he could do, he leaned over to grip his daughter in a tight, loving embrace. They both needed it at that moment, so he might as well just do it already.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't ever begin to tell you how much I hate this."

Maya hugged him back with an equal amount of love. "But we'll get through it dad."

"Just like we always do." Midas chuckled lightly.

"Even though it sucks, we can do it. It'll hurt, but we can do it."

Midas pulled back, face stained with golden smeared tears. He pressed a gentle kiss to Maya's forehead.

"We'll make it through, like how we did when I lost my eye's sight."

"Or how we did when mom died."

"We haven't done that."

"Not yet."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Maya got up from bed to a smell that she never really smelt before. It was good, not bad at all. She got up and walked out of her room, following the scent.

She saw her dad, dressed in his normal get up minus the weapons infront of the stove, with a hot pink apron on that Delilah wore when she cooked. She assumed he heard her walk in because he turned around to look at her.

"Hey there. I'm making pancakes, I even added some chocolate chips into them." He smiled at her, his eyes positively shining.

"I wasn't able to get my advisor to cover me all day, but I was able to get you a day off as well as most of my day off too."

Midas flipped a pancake onto one of the plates he had next to the pan. "Let's do something today, alright?" He said, motioning with his head to the game console hooked up to their television.

"Maybe I can finally beat you at that game."

Maya laughed, loudly and mockingly. "As if."

Midas' eyes began shining with mischief. "Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?"

"Absolutely."

"Then consider yourself beaten."

"Whatever dad." Maya replied, shaking her head.

It's good to have her old man back to normal. It all just takes a little time in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this at 4 20 am hrjfhe lit amirite boys


End file.
